


for christmas, i only want

by uritaeyeon



Series: #soulscapedecember2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Gen, Merry Christmas, just a conversation between akashi and his housekeeper, kid!akashi, oc(s) are his housekeeper, soulscapeday24, soulscapeday25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: [my wishlist:- my mother- my father- my family is back to the times before]





	for christmas, i only want

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaski tadatoshi.
> 
> kid!akashi. setting after shiori's death.
> 
> a/n: written for soulscape. i just copypasted it from my line and tumblr account. this fic is unbetaed.

 

  


 

  


 

* * *

" _ne, ne_ , seijuurou-sama. tonight is christmas's eve. don't you want something?"  
  
"aah, mina-san is right. a few days ago was seijuurou-sama's birthday but we couldn't do anything except made you a birthday cake."  
  
a piece of paper is given to him. seijuurou stares at it before asking something, "is this ... wish list?"

two maids in front of him nod their head. the younger one explains that it's the least they can do since akashi shiori's death one year ago.

they, everyone in the house, know how hectic seijuurou's schedule becomes. moreover, akashi masaomi is busier than ever and often flies to other countries to do business. he and his son don't really have time to spend together so at least the housekeepers want to cheer their little mister this night.  
  
seijuurou takes the pen given to him. he begins to write.  
  
[my wishlist:  
\- my mother  
\- my father  
\- my family is back to the times before]  
  
he smiles sadly.  
  
"have you done, seijuurou-sama?"  
  
seijuurou crosses off all the words and chooses to say, "i only want to spend this christmas with you all. is it okay?"  
  
the maids smile widely.  
  
"of course! anything for you, seijuurou-sama!"  
  
•••  
  
(c)k.l


End file.
